La Fuite Sous Les Ailes Du Monde
by jetblack1979
Summary: L'histoire se situe après le 2ième film. Notre héroïne affrontera des Youkaï. X-over avec Inuyasha.
1. Default Chapter

La Fuite Sur Les Ailes Du Monde  
  
Fanfic de Sakura/Inuyasha chapitre 01 : Le Retour De Vieux Amis ! L'Aventure Continu !  
  
Ceci est un fanfic crossover de Sakura et Inuyasha. Ces séries appartiennent à Clamp, Rumiko Takahashi et Sunrise. Alors, pas de poursuite, SVP. Merci. Bonne lecture.  
  
Générique de début : Change The World interprété par : V6  
  
Voilà plus d'un an depuis que Sakura a capturé et transformé la Carte du Vide en Carte de l'Espoir. À présent, elle est devenue maîtresse des cartes de Clow, maintenant changées en Cartes de Sakura. Aussi, elle a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Lionel. Mais le lendemain, il est reparti pour la Chine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, car il a promis à la jeune fille de lui écrire des lettres pour lui dire comment ça allait dans sa vie. Et Sakura fit de même. Pendant plus d'un an, ils s'écrivent.  
  
Maintenant, retrouvons Sakura qui fait encore un de ces étranges rêves prémonitoires. Elle est sur le toit d'un immeuble en face de la tour de Tokyo, comme d'habitude. Soudain, elle voit un avion passé au dessus d'elle. Aussi, elle voit l'heure affichée sur sa montre. Elle indique 10 : 30 a.m.  
  
- Tiens. Ma montre dit qu'il est 10 : 30 a.m. Et pourtant, il fait nuit. Attendez une minute ! Si ce rêve est prémonitoire, alors ça veut dire que... Qu'il... Qu'il va..., pensa la jeune magicienne.  
  
Mais elle ne peut finir sa phrase, car son réveil-matin la fait sortir de son rêve. Maintenant complètement réveillée, elle regarde l'heure de son réveil. 9 : 33 a.m. Elle s'ôta rapidement de son lit et se met à changer de vêtement.  
  
- Je dois rapidement me changer. Si mon rêve est prémonitoire, alors, il y a de fortes chances qu'il revienne. Je dois vite me dépêcher. , dit Sakura.  
  
Ce remue-ménage fait réveiller son petit gardien solaire Kéro, de son vrai nom Kérobéro. Depuis l'incident avec la Carte du Vide, Mathieu et Dominique, le père de Sakura, connaissent l'existence de celui-ci. Pour Thomas, il était déjà au courant. Kéro voit son amie entrain de se changer comme si elle avait un rendez-vous.  
  
- Eh, Sakura. Tu es matinale, aujourd'hui. Dis, y a-t-il quelque chose de spéciale pour que tu te changes rapidement ? , demanda le petit fauve.  
  
- Certainement. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment. , répondit la magicienne. Pourrais-tu réveiller Thomas, STP ? Je voudrais lui demander un service.  
  
- Bien sûr que oui !  
  
Et le gardien solaire se dirige vers la chambre du frère de Sakura. Le voyant très profondément endormi, il décide de lui faire un de ces réveils dont il avait le secret. Il prend une profonde respiration et ensuite, avec toutes ses forces, il fait un puissant rugissement de quoi à faire trembler de peur toute une armée. Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un tremblement de terre ? Oh. Ce n'est que toi, Kéro. , dit Thomas.  
  
- Salut, Tom. Alors, as-tu bien dormi ?  
  
- Ouais, jusqu' à que tu pousses un cri qui me fit réveiller en sursaut.  
  
- Désolé de ce coup, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à cette tentation.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave. Tu es pardonné.  
  
- Bon, enfin, si je t'ai réveillé, c'est que Sakura voudrait te demander un service.  
  
- Ah oui ? Eh bien, allons-y.  
  
Le jeune homme enfila ses vêtements quotidiens et retrouve sa sœur dans la cuisine qui finissait son petit déjeuner.  
  
- Salut, petit monstre. Tu as un service à me demander ? , questionna Thomas.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un petit monstre. Eh bien, oui, j'ai un service à te demander. Je voudrais que tu m'emmènes à l'aéroport de Tokyo avant 10 : 30 a.m, répondit Sakura.  
  
- Je vois. N'importe quelle raison pour que tu veuilles aller à l'aéroport ?  
  
- Oui, mais tu le sauras plus tard. Alors, veux-tu bien, STP ?  
  
- D'accord. Je veux bien. Mais en échange, tu feras ma lessive.  
  
- Très bien. Marché conclu. Mais avant, je dois appeler Tiffany et Mathieu pour qu'ils nous rejoignent à l'aéroport.  
  
Après avoir fait ces deux petits coups de téléphone, la jeune fille rejoint son frère qui est parti chercher sa moto dans le garage. Il prend son véhicule, le met en marche et se prépare à partir avec Sakura qui se tient à son dos pour qu'elle ne tombe pas pendant le voyage. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivent à l'aéroport. Thomas gare sa moto au stationnement et ils entrent dans le bâtiment. Ils retrouvent Tiffany et Mathieu en chemin.  
  
- Salut Tiffany ! Salut Mathieu ! , s'exclama la jeune magicienne.  
  
- Salut Sakura ! Salut Thomas ! On est arrivé juste à temps. , dit la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves. Je parie que pour toi, Sakura, le fait que tu sois ici dans cet aéroport, ça doit être un évènement bien spécial.  
  
- Pour ça, il n'y a aucun doute. Dis, Mathieu, quelle heure tu as sur ta montre ?  
  
- Il est 10 : 10 a.m, répondit le jeune homme.  
  
- Cool. On est en avance. En attendant, et si on s'asseyait sur ces chaises. , suggéra Sakura.  
  
Ils font ce que la jeune fille a suggéré. Durant ce temps, ils discutent de leurs travaux scolaires et de ce qui se passe dans leurs vies. Enfin, 10 : 30 a.m. arriva. Sakura se lève et tente de voir, parmi les passagers en provenance de Hong Kong, si elle ne reconnaîtrait pas par hasard quelqu'un. Aussitôt, elle le vit. C'est un jeune garçon aux cheveux et yeux bruns avec un regard parfois sérieux. Pas de doute. C'est bien Lionel.  
  
- Oh oui. Mon rêve ne s'est pas trompé. C'est bien lui. Lionel !!! Youhou !!!! , s'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
Le jeune garçon chinois remarqua Sakura qui court vers lui et qui lui saute dans les bras. Il est très content et surpris de la voir.  
  
- Oh, Lionel ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manquée ! , dit la magicienne.  
  
- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! , approuva Lionel. Mais comment as-tu su que j'allais arriver ? Je voulais te téléphoner dès à mon arrivée pour te faire une surprise.  
  
- Disons que j'ai rêvé de toi.  
  
- Ah. Je vois. Eh bien, on dirait que c'est toi qui m'as surpris. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime tellement !  
  
- Moi aussi !  
  
- Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si j'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non. Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Moi ! , fit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Sakura se retourne et voit une autre de ses amis. Il s'agit de Stéphanie, la cousine de Lionel. Elle a beaucoup changée depuis la dernière fois ou elles se sont rencontrées. La jeune chinoise à une coupe de cheveux qui le fait presque passée pour un garçon et elle à un look très... tomboy.  
  
- Stéphanie, c'est bien toi ? Incroyable, je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu avec ce nouveau look. , remarqua la jeune fille. Mais je suis contente de te revoir. Ça va être comme autrefois. Sauf qu'on a plus de carte à capturer.  
  
- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. , dit la jeune chinoise. Disons que j'avais... Beaucoup de remises en questions à faire.  
  
- Comme elle a beaucoup aimé Tomoéda, je me suis dis que je pourrai l'emmener pour qu'elle puisse revoir les amies qu'elle s'est faite ici. , ajouta Lionel.  
  
- Oh, tu es si gentil et si généreux Lionel !  
  
Pendant les retrouvailles entre les trois amis, Mathieu et Tiffany discutent à propos du retour des deux chinois.  
  
- Lionel et Stéphanie sont de retour ! Comme je suis heureuse, surtout pour Sakura ! Ça va être comme autrefois. , dit la meilleure amie de la magicienne  
  
- Je suis de ton avis. Maintenant, ils n'auront plus besoin de s'écrire puisqu'ils vont être ensemble pour toujours. J'ai l'impression de vivre une véritable histoire d'amour, approuva le jeune homme.  
  
Cependant, Thomas et Kéro, qui était caché dans une des poches de chemise du jeune garçon durant tout le trajet, ne voient pas ça d'un très bon œil.  
  
- Oh non ! Pas le Morveux et la Chipie. Durant un an, je me sentais mieux sans leur présence. Dire qu'il va falloir que je les supporte à nouveau. , se plaint le gardien.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne durera pas longtemps. , s'exclama Thomas. En fait, je vais mettre un terme à ça immédiatement.  
  
Il se dirige vers les deux amoureux et tente de les séparer, mais son action est interrompue quand quelqu'un lui saute sur le dos.  
  
- Oh, mon petit Thomas chéri ! Comme je suis tellement contente de te retrouver !! , fit une voix.  
  
Thomas reconnut cette voix que trop parfaitement. Il pâlit juste à l'entendre. Il est même effrayé.  
  
- Sa... Sam... Samantha !!!! Mais... Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Mais voyons, c'est pour te voir que je suis là. Tu m'as tellement manqué !!!  
  
- Oh non !!!!!!!!  
  
- Attends une minute. Si toi, tu es là, alors ça veut dire que..., remarqua Kéro.  
  
Mais il ne peut finir sa phrase, car un petit fauve noir ailé apparaît devant lui.  
  
- Eh oui, moi aussi, je suis là, dit la créature.  
  
- Gothar !?!  
  
- Exact. Le seul et unique.  
  
- Chouette. Il ne manquait plus que lui.  
  
- J'espère qu'on ne m'a pas oublié. , fit une autre voix.  
  
Ils se retournent et voient Anthony qui vient les rejoindre.  
  
- Salut, Anthony. Quelle surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt. , s'exclama Sakura.  
  
- Moi non plus. , approuva Lionel.  
  
- Mais je suis content de te revoir.  
  
- Moi aussi. , dit le jeune anglais.  
  
Quand il voit l'amie de la jeune magicienne en face de lui, il se met à rougir timidement. Tiffany aussi. Ce détail n'échappe pas à Kéro, Gothar et le jeune chinois.  
  
- Oh, j'oubliais. Laisse-moi te présenter à Samantha, Gothar et toi une autre de mes amis. Voici Stéphanie Li, la cousine de Lionel. , s'exclama Sakura.  
  
La jeune chinoise sera les mains et la patte des 3 autres amis de la jeune fille. Ensuite une discussion s'en suivit. 15 minutes plus tard, Sakura eut une idée.  
  
- Dites, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Pour fêter ces retrouvailles, que diriez-vous si on allait tous au parc d'attractions de Tomoéda ? , déclara la magicienne.  
  
- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. , approuva Tiffany.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec elle. , ajouta Lionel.  
  
- Moi aussi. , fit à son tour Mathieu.  
  
- Allons tous au parc d'attractions ! , cria Stéphanie.  
  
- À moi toutes les sucreries ! , s'exclama le gardien solaire jaune.  
  
- Oh, Kéro ! , dirent les autres.  
  
- Ben, quoi ?  
  
Ils se mettent à rire. Après ça, ils quittent l'aéroport et vont au parc d'attractions comme l'a suggéré Sakura.  
  
Une fois arrivés au parc, le groupe participe à certains manèges et ils ont eu beaucoup de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune magicienne, le jeune chinois, sa cousine et les deux gardiens solaires se retrouvent dans un coin afin de discuter de certaines choses.  
  
- Dites, avez-vous vu que Tiffany rougit à chaque fois qu'elle voit Anthony ? Je l'ai remarqué pendant qu'on était dans les montagnes russes. , demanda Sakura.  
  
- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça. C'est le même cas pour Anthony. , répondit Lionel.  
  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule explication pour ce mystère. Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. , conclut Stéphanie.  
  
- Oh. Mais c'est chouette ! Mais s'ils sont amoureux, pourquoi n'ont-ils avoué leurs amours ?  
  
- Eh bien, Sakura, le fait qu'ils n'ont pas encore avoué leurs amours cela veut dire qu'ils ont peur que le sentiment ne pourrait pas réciproque si jamais ils se l'avouent. , expliqua Kéro.  
  
- Mais ils doivent se l'avouer, car s'ils devaient se quitter à nouveau un jour, jamais ils ne sauront la vérité et cela les rendra malheureux. , s'exclama Gothar.  
  
- Il a raison. Si Tiffany ne m'avait pas donné le courage d'avouer mon amour à Sakura, je serais vraiment triste à l'heure qu'il est et je ne saurais jamais si Sakura m'aimerait en retour.  
  
- Tiffany nous a beaucoup aidé dans le passé. Il est normal qu'on l'aide à notre tour.  
  
- Bien dis, Sakura ! Maintenant, passons à l'Opération Cupidon.  
  
- Heu, la Chip... Je veux dire, Stéphanie. En quoi consiste cette opération dont tu parles ?  
  
- Bien contente que tu me poses cette question, pelu... Heu, je veux dire Kéro. Il suffit de s'assurer que Tiffany et Anthony se retrouvent au même manège et à la même place. Ensuite, il faudra lui donner un bouquet pour qu'il l'offre à Tiffany sans qu'il le sache. De ce fait, ils s'avoueront enfin leurs amours.  
  
- Tu oublies une chose, Stéphanie. Anthony a lui aussi des pouvoirs magiques. Alors comment faire pour lui donner des fleurs sans qu'il le sache ?  
  
- Je crois avoir réponse à ta question, Gothar. Je vais me servir de la Carte du Temps pour figer tout le monde, nous donnant assez de temps pour qu'on donne ce bouquet à Anthony afin qu'il offre à Tiffany.  
  
- Mais la carte n'aura aucun effet sur lui. N'oublie pas qu'il est la réincarnation de Clow Read.  
  
- C'est là que je vais assister Sakura pour cet exploit, Kéro. Comme j'étais le maître de certaines cartes, il est évident que je l'aide pour pouvoir donner assez d'énergie afin de figer tout le monde, y comprit Anthony, pour mener à bien l'opération.  
  
- Bonne idée, Lionel. Pour le bouquet de fleurs, je vais m'en charger.  
  
S'assurant que personne d'autre ne la regarde, Sakura décide d'utiliser la Carte de la Fleur.  
  
- Je fais appel à toi, Carte de la Fleur !!! , s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Aussitôt, une jeune femme avec un signe de fleur sur le front apparaît.  
  
- Carte de la Fleur, pourrais-tu me faire le plus beau des bouquets de rose jamais fait ?  
  
- Pas de problème, Sakura. , répondit la carte.  
  
En utilisant ses pouvoirs, la créature créa le plus magnifique bouquet de roses. La jeune fille en est ravie.  
  
- Merci beaucoup, Carte de la fleur.  
  
- C'est un plaisir de te rendre service, Sakura.  
  
Et la carte retourne dans les poches de sa propriétaire.  
  
- Maintenant qu'on a le bouquet, passons à l'étape 2 de l'opération.  
  
Sakura, Lionel, Kéro et Gothar se cachent derrière un buisson en suivant attentivement tout ce qui se passe à la grande roue, endroit ou se trouvent Tiffany et Anthony. Ils doivent s'assurer que ces deux-là soient à la même place afin de mener à bien l'opération. C'est là que Stéphanie intervient. Au moment ou Mathieu embarque sur le siège et que Tiffany allait prendre la seconde place, la jeune chinoise l'a prend à la dernière minute. Il ne reste plus qu'une embarcation dans la grande roue. Tiffany et Anthony sont les personnes suivantes à le prendre. Ils s'apprêtent à le prendre.  
  
- Ils embarquent ! C'est le moment ! , avertis le jeune chinois.  
  
- Allons-y ! Je fais appel à toi, Carte du Temps ! , dit la jeune fille.  
  
Un vieil homme tenant portant un sablier apparaît devant eux.  
  
- STP, Carte du Temps. Obéis à moi et à ton ancien maître. Fige le temps pour tout le monde, à part nous deux, Kéro et Gothar.  
  
- Je ferai selon vos désirs, mes chers maîtres. , répondit la Carte du Temps.  
  
De ce fait, avec son sablier, il fige tout le monde, incluant même Tiffany et Anthony.  
  
- Ça y est ! Ils sont figés ! Dépêchez vous de lui offrir le bouquet ! On ne pourra pas tenir pour bien longtemps !  
  
- D'accord, Sakura. , approuva Kéro.  
  
Les deux gardiens solaires, dont Gothar détient le bouquet, se dirigent vers le couple figé. Le premier ouvre les mains du jeune anglais et le deuxième lui donne le bouquet et referme la main pour qu'elle tienne le bouquet. Kéro et Gothar reviennent vers Sakura et Lionel.  
  
- Mission accompli, Sakura. , dit Gothar.  
  
- Parfait. Défigeons le temps maintenant !  
  
Les deux jeunes remettent le temps en marche à nouveau et ils se reposent un peu afin de reprendre des forces puisqu'ils ont utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour la Carte du Temps. Pendant ce temps, Anthony remarque le bouquet qu'il tient dans sa main et l'offre à Tiffany. La jeune fille aime beaucoup le bouquet et remercie le jeune anglais pour ce magnifique cadeau. Ils montent tous les deux dans la dernière embarcation de la grande roue, se tenant chacun la main. L'opération est une réussite.  
  
- On a réussi, Lionel. , s'exclama Sakura. Tiffany et Anthony avouent enfin leur amour.  
  
- Tu as raison, Sakura, approuva Lionel. Ça a été dur, mais au moins, les choses se sont bien passées.  
  
- Oui. Pendant qu'on reprend nos forces, que dirais-tu si on couchait ici un moment, collés côte à côte ?  
  
- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient.  
  
Ils se reposent un bon moment collés côte à côte afin de reprendre leurs énergies après avoir utilisé la Carte du Temps.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se réveillent, en pleine forme d'énergie.  
  
- Ouah !!! Quel bon sommeil que j'ai eu. Ça m'a remis en forme. , dit la jeune magicienne.  
  
- Tu as raison. Jamais je me suis senti aussi mieux. , approuva Lionel.  
  
- Exact. Maintenant, il faut retrouver Tiffany et Anthony.  
  
- Eh bien, allons-y.  
  
Les deux tourtereaux partent à la recherche du nouveau couple. 10 minutes plus tard, ils les retrouvent.  
  
- Ah. Salut, Sakura ! Salut, Lionel. , fit la jeune fille.  
  
- Salut, Tiffany et Anthony. Comment ça va ?  
  
- On va très bien. En plus, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. , annonça le jeune magicien anglais.  
  
- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?  
  
- Eh bien, Lionel, Tiffany et moi, on a décidé de sortir ensemble.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Félicitations ! Je suis contente pour vous deux.  
  
- Moi aussi, Sakura.  
  
- Tu sais, Tiffany, je me suis demandé comment j'ai fait pour avoir un bouquet de roses dans les mains sans que j'aie recours à la magie. C'est vraiment étrange. Tu as une idée sur ce sujet, Sakura ?  
  
- Non, pas la moindre idée.  
  
Elle fit un clin d'œil complice à Lionel et il fait aussi un clin d'œil complice en plus d'un sourire complice. Tout semble se passer pour le mieux. C'est alors que...  
  
- AAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sauve qui peut !!!!!!!!!!!!!, crièrent les gens.  
  
Les 4 jeunes voient les gens qui paniquent et qui se sauvent du parc en essayant de d'échapper à quelque chose.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les gens à vouloir se sauver de cette façon ? , se demanda Tiffany.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, Tiffany. , répondit Sakura. Mais on dirait quelque chose les a effrayés. Mais quoi ?  
  
Aussitôt, Kéro, qui a pris sa forme de lion de combat, atterrit et retrouve ses 4 amis.  
  
- Sakura ! Lionel ! Anthony ! Tiffany ! Il faut que vous veniez vite ! Il y a une sorte de monstre qui semble s'amuser à absorber l'énergie des personnes autour de lui. , les avertit le gardien solaire.  
  
- Quoi ? Oh non ! Est-ce que Thomas, Stéphanie et les autres vont bien ?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Ils vont bien. En plus, Mathieu, Samantha, Gothar et moi avons repris notre véritable apparence dès que le monstre a passé à l'action.  
  
- Tant mieux. Allons-y !  
  
Ils suivent Kérobéro à l'endroit où se passait l'attaque. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, ce qu'ils voient fut très terrifiant. Un monstre de 2 mètres et 50, possédant un visage horrible, des cheveux verts et des dents acérés et portant une armure ressemblant à ceux que portaient les soldats japonais du Japon féodal. Autour de lui, se trouvaient à peu près cent personnes inconscientes. Il tient dans sa main droite une boite noire qui aspire l'énergie des gens. C'était vraiment horrifiant.  
  
- Mais c'est quoi, cette chose ? , demanda la jeune magicienne.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est un youkaï. , répondit Gothar.  
  
- Et cette chose est entrain d'absorber l'énergie des gens avec cette étrange boîte qu'il tient dans les mains. , ajouta Ruby Moon.  
  
- Il faut l'arrêter. , s'exclama Yué.  
  
- Une chance que j'ai apporté mon sceptre et mes cartes.  
  
- Et j'ai apporté mon épée au cas ou un évènement de ce genre arriverait. , dit le jeune chinois.  
  
- N'oubliez pas. J'ai apporté mon caméscope pour filmer cet exploit. , ajouta Tiffany.  
  
On peut voir une goutte manga sur presque toutes les têtes du groupe, signe qu'ils sont un peu embarrassés. Sacré Tiffany ! Elle ne changera jamais, mais on l'aime quand même.  
  
- C'est parfait. Allons-y ! , s'exclama Sakura.  
  
Pendant ce temps, la créature semblait satisfaite de son travail.  
  
- C'est ça ! C'est ça, oui ! Continue à absorber l'énergie, ma chère boîte adorée. Bientôt, elle aura absorbé suffisamment d'énergie. Bankotsu sera très content de moi et il l'offrira cette boîte à notre maître vénéré. Ma mission est presque terminée. , dit le monstre.  
  
Soudain, venant de nulle part, une flèche visa la boîte et la fit tombée en mille morceaux. L'énergie contenue quitte le cube et retourne vers ses légitimes propriétaires. La chose fut scandalisée.  
  
- Non !!! Ce n'est pas vrai !!! L'énergie que j'ai récolté m'échappe. Je risque de me faire passer un savon avec Bankotsu. Qui a fait ça ? Montrez- vous !!!  
  
- Je suis derrière toi, gros lourdaud !!!  
  
Le youkaï se tourna et voit Sakura accompagnée de Lionel, Thomas, Anthony, Stéphanie, Yué, Ruby Moon, Kéro et Gothar. Tiffany, elle, filme le tout avec son caméscope.  
  
- Je suis Sakura Gauthier et je ne laisserai pas une abomination dans ton genre puisse faire du mal à des gens innocents. Viens donc nous combattre si tu l'oses.  
  
Mais le monstre ne semble pas intimidé par cette menace.  
  
- Oh non ! Il y a des petits enfants qui veulent me faire mal ! Pfut ! J'ai déjà connu des adversaires plus coriaces que ça. Si vous croyez que vos petites menaces me feront peur, vous vous mettez les doigts dans l'œil. Je suis Kyokotsu et avec ma force, je vais vous écrabouillés comme de vulgaires insectes.  
  
- Dis donc, viens donc te battre au lieu de faire le vantard. , provoqua Thomas.  
  
- Entendu. J'avais besoin d'un petit exercice après tout.  
  
C'est alors que le combat commence. Le frère de Sakura et la cousine de Lionel sont les premiers à affronter Kyokotsu en lui donnant divers coups. Cependant, la créature ne ressent rien des coups et mit les deux jeunes gens K.O. sans toutefois les tuer. Ce fut au tour d'Anthony d'attaquer. Il utilise des rayons énergétiques magiques venant de son sceptre pour essayer d'affaiblir le monstre, mais cette tentative n'a aucun effet sur lui et se retrouve lui aussi vaincu et inconscient. Kérobéro, Yué, Gothar et Ruby Moon s'envolent dans les airs et utilisent les flèches ou boules d'énergie contre le youkaï. Mais celui-ci a évité leur attaque en sautant très haut. Ensuite, il assomme les gardiens solaires avec ses coups de pied et les gardiens lunaires avec ses coups de poing. Ils atterrissent tous les 4 sur le sol, K.O. mais pas morts. Kyokotsu tombe sur le sol sans problème. Vint le tour de Lionel de combattre la chose. Il utilisa tout son arsenal sur lui (cartes du feu, du vent et du tonnerre et son épée), mais ça n'a aucun effet sur l'ennemi. Ensuite, il l'assomme inconscient avec son coup de poing sans toutefois le tuer. Il ne reste plus que Sakura a attaqué le youkaï. Elle utilise la Carte du Bouclier pour se protéger des coups de Kyokotsu.  
  
- Ça va. La Carte du Bouclier me protège de ce monstre pour le moment. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Il faut que je l'attaque, mais il semble trop fort. Comment pourrais-je vaincre une telle monstruosité ? , pensa la jeune magicienne.  
  
Elle voit aussitôt une fontaine proche d'elle. Elle eut une idée.  
  
- Je fais appel à vous, Carte de l'Eau et Carte de la Vague !!  
  
Apparaît alors une femme sirène et une entité qui ressemble à une vague d'eau.  
  
- SVP !!! Unissez vos forces pour m'aider à vaincre de démon !  
  
- D'accord, Sakura. , fit la Carte de l'Eau.  
  
- Pas de problème. , ajouta la Carte de la Vague.  
  
Les deux cartes vont dans la fontaine et utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour créer une gigantesque vague d'eau. L'immense vague se dirige vers Kyokotsu, qui est surpris de voir ce genre de phénomène. Le gigantesque courant d'eau frappe de plein fouet le monstre qui est projeté très durement vers un mur. Les deux cartes retournent dans la poche de leur maîtresse.  
  
- Alors, Kyokotsu ? Tu en veux encore ou tu veux que je te rafraîchisse encore la mémoire ? , menaça Sakura.  
  
Voyant que la jeune fille est très forte après la démonstration qu'elle lui a faite, le youkaï décide de prendre une importante décision.  
  
- Ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer, j'abandonne... Pour le moment. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. On se reverra très bientôt, Sakura Gauthier.  
  
Et il disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu. Une minute plus tard, Lionel, Anthony et les autres reprennent peu à peu conscience. La jeune magicienne se rend aux côtés de son petit ami.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va, Lionel ? , lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je crois que ça va. , répondit-t-il. Ce Kyokotsu a vraiment un poing de fer.  
  
- À ce propos, ou est passé ce déchet ambulant ? , questionna Kérobéro.  
  
- Il est parti. J'aurai pu le vaincre définitivement, mais celui-là a décidé de prendre la fuite. J'espère ne jamais le revoir de si tôt.  
  
- Sakura a raison. J'ai tout filmé. J'ai tout vu. Je peux vous montrer la cassette si vous voulez. , affirma Tiffany.  
  
Une autre goutte manga apparut à nouveau sur les têtes du groupe.  
  
- Décidément, Tiffany est unique à son genre. , pensa le gardien solaire jaune.  
  
Ils entendirent un bruit, se tournent et aperçoivent les gens qui s'apprêtent à reprendre connaissance.  
  
- Les victimes de Kyokotsu reprennent conscience. , avertis Yué.  
  
- Il faudrait mieux quitter les lieux et au plus vite. , ajouta Stéphanie.  
  
- Tu as raison. , approuva Sakura. Je fais appel à toi, Carte du Vol.  
  
Alors, un gigantesque oiseau blanc apparaît devant le groupe.  
  
- STP, pourrais-tu donner des ailes à Tiffany et Stéphanie afin qu'on rentre tous chez nous sans être aperçu par ces gens-là ?  
  
- Bien entendu, Sakura. Des ailes se mettent à pousser sur les dos des deux filles et elles se mettent à s'envoler. Yué et Ruby Moon les rejoint dans le ciel. Sakura et Lionel, embarqués sur le dos de Kérobéro et Anthony et Thomas, embarqués sur le dos de Gothar, les suivent en dernier. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'ils sont observés depuis le début du combat par une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coiffés avec deux queues de cheval qui a tout filmé avec un appareil de photo. Il s'agit bien sûr d'une des amies de Sakura, Sandrine Mihara.  
  
- Donc, Sakura possède bien des pouvoirs magiques. Qui l'eut cru ? Maintenant, je dois remettre mes preuves à M. Michihiko. , s'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
Et elle quitta le parc pour faire son rapport à son employeur. Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu non révélé, Kyokotsu se tient à genoux devant son maître. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme habillé d'un habit blanc du guerrier et il a une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le front. Il possède une énorme épée sur lui. Il ne semble pas satisfait de l'échec d'un de ses hommes.  
  
- Dis donc, Kyokotsu. On dirait que tu es revenu les mains vides. Comment cela se fait-il ? Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je ne décapite pas pour avoir laisser échapper l'énergie destinée à être offert à notre maître Naraku. Explique-toi ! , ordonna Bankotsu.  
  
- Non, STP !! Ne me décapite pas. Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est à cause de cette fille. Cette... Sakura. Elle a brisée la boîte absorbeur d'énergie avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs. , expliqua le youkaï.  
  
- Tu dis que cette fille a fait échoué ta mission ? De quelle façon ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle utilise des sortes de cartes dont apparaissent des genres de youkaï que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Et elle a utilisé ce genre de pouvoir contre moi en envoyant sur moi une immense vague d'eau à une puissance presque incomparable. Presque aussi puissant que le Tessaiga de notre ennemi, Inuyasha.  
  
Le maître du youkaï réfléchit un moment et deux minutes plus tard, il donne sa réponse.  
  
- Très bien. Tu es excusé pour cette fois. Mais à la prochaine mission, n'échoue pas.  
  
- Oh. Merci, Bankotsu. Je te promets de ne pas échouer la prochaine fois.  
  
Kyokotsu quitte la salle de son maître, laissant celui-ci à ses réflexions.  
  
- Une fille qui possède des pouvoirs presque incomparables ? Serais-ce possible qu'on a affaire à une autre personne qui s'oppose à notre maître Naraku juste après Inuyasha et sa bande ? Mais au moins, on s'est assuré qu'Inuyasha ne nous suive pas au présent. Cependant, tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille à propos de la fille. Je devrais en parler avec Naraku, un de ces jours. Pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur la mission de récolter de l'énergie pour notre maître. , pensa-t-il.  
  
Générique de fin : Yoru No Uta interprété par : Iwao Jonko  
  
Fin du Chapitre 01  
  
Voilà. Le premier chapitre est fait. J'espère que vous l'aimez aimer. Comme je l'ai écrit tantôt, je ne détiens aucun droit sur les deux séries. Pour ceux qui se demandent comment ça se fait que Kyokotsu connaît Inuyasha alors qu'il est tué par Kouga, eh bien, la réponse est simple. J'ai décidé de changer un peu l'univers d'Inuyasha comme par exemple comme le fait que Kyokotsu soit toujours vivant. Attendez-vous à d'autres changements dans les prochains chapitres. On se revoit au prochain chapitre : Attaque À L'École Tomoéda ! Sakura Devenu Hors-La-Loi ! À bientôt.  
  
Francis Doyon 


	2. Attaque À L'École Tomoéda ! Sakura Devie...

La Fuite Sous Les Ailes Du Monde  
  
Fanfic de Sakura/Inuyasha chapitre 02 : Attaque À L'École Tomoéda ! Sakura Devenu Hors-La-Loi !  
  
Ceci est un fanfic crossover de Sakura et Inuyasha. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Clamp, Rumiko Takahashi et Sunrise. Alors, pas de poursuite judiciaire, ok ? Merci. Bonne lecture  
  
Générique de début : Change The World interprété par : V6  
  
Nous retrouvons Sandrine Mihara qui se dirige vers un le bâtiment du gouvernement japonais, une heure plus tard après son ''témoignage'' des activités de Sakura au parc d'attractions de Tomoéda. Les gens qui sont dans ce bâtiment travaillent jour et nuit au bon fonctionnement économique et politique du pays. La jeune fille arrive dans une pièce ou se trouve un homme d'âge mur dans son bureau. Ses cheveux sont un mélange de gris et noir et il porte des lunettes. Il est content de la voir arrivée.  
  
- Sandrine Mihara. Comme je suis content de te voir. Alors, ça s'est bien passé, ta mission ? , demanda le vieux monsieur.  
  
- Oui, M. Michihiko. J'ai apporté les preuves de ma réussite sur photo. , répondit Sandrine.  
  
- Très bien. Est-ce que tu as découvert la responsable ?  
  
- Oui. Il s'agit d'une de mes amies, Sakura Gauthier. Elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait aussi Lionel, Anthony, Stéphanie, Thomas et Tiffany. Il y a aussi Mathieu qui s'est changé en une espèce d'ange et Samantha qui s'est transformé en une espèce de démone. Pour terminer le tout, les peluches de Sakura et d'Anthony se sont transformés en sorte de félins mutants. J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à y croire.  
  
- Mais, au moins, tu as trouvé la solution sur les mystères inexpliqués qui se sont déroulés depuis 3 ans. Durant ces années, les gens nous ont parlé de choses étranges qui ont vu sous leur yeux comme des montagnes qui surgissent de nulle part, des oursons en peluche qui attaque la ville, la neige qui tombe mystérieuse à un début d'Avril et l'aréna qui est soudainement recouvert de glace. Ils sont affolés et commencent à penser qu'il s'agit d'actes terroristes venant de l'espace ou de sorcières. Certaines personnes pensent qu'il s'agit d'un des jeunes qui aurait fait ce genre de méfaits. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi il y a deux mois. Pour que tu découvres l'identité du coupable. Maintenant que tu remplies ta mission, tu peux t'en aller.  
  
- Merci, M, Michihiko. Mais, je voudrais savoir une chose. Qu'allez-vous faire à Sakura maintenant que vous savez que c'est la sorcière que vous cherchez ?  
  
- Je vais envoyer deux agents à l'école Tomoéda pour interroger Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany, Anthony et Stéphanie et deux agents au lycée Seijo pour interroger Thomas, Mathieu et Samantha demain. S'ils avouent qu'ils sont responsables de ces phénomènes, prions le ciel qu'ils ne riposteront pas.  
  
- Je l'espère aussi. Bon, je vais y aller. Bon soir, M. Michihiko.  
  
- Merci. Toi aussi.  
  
Sandrine quitta le bureau de M. Michihiko. Le lendemain, Sakura retrouve son amoureux Lionel et ses amis Tiffany, Anthony et Stéphanie proche de la porte de l'école Tomoéda.  
  
- Salut, les amis. Salut, Lionel ! , s'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
Elle donne ensuite un baiser romantique au jeune garçon chinois.  
  
- Alors, toi et ton frère, vous n'avez pas eu d'autres problèmes depuis l'incident au parc ? , demanda Lionel.  
  
- Non. Le reste de la journée s'est passé sans histoires. , répondit Sakura. Toi et Stéphanie, ça s'est bien passé pour vous ?  
  
- Tout a été correcte pour nous aussi. , avoua la cousine de Lionel.  
  
- Tiffany, Anthony ? Vous n'avez eu aucun autre problème après l'incident du parc ?  
  
- Non. Tout s'est bien passé pour moi. , dit l'amie de la magicienne.  
  
- Moi aussi. , ajouta le magicien anglais.  
  
- Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien eu de grave. Cependant, je suis inquiète. Depuis notre combat contre Kyokotsu hier, j'ai peur qu'il passera à l'action à nouveau. Cependant, j'ignore quand et ou il attaquera à nouveau. C'est pourquoi j'ai amené mes cartes dans ma poche gauche de chemise d'école et Kéro dans celle de droite au cas ou.  
  
- J'ai fait de même avec Gothar au cas ou un problème surgirait.  
  
- C'est bien. Maintenant, allons en classe.  
  
Nos 5 amis entrent à l'école et se rendent à leur classe respective. Dix minutes plus tard, M. Térada arrive et prend les présences.  
  
- Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous avons 3 nouveaux élèves dans notre classe. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, laissez-moi vous les présenter. Voici Lionel Li et sa cousine Stéphanie qui viennent de Hong Kong et Anthony qui vient de Londres, en Angleterre. Ils sont déjà venus à notre école pour ceux qui les connaissent déjà. Lionel, tu vas t'asseoir à côté de Sakura. Toi, Anthony, à côté de Tiffany. Et toi, Stéphanie, en arrière de Sakura. Maintenant, passons à notre cours d'histoire. , s'exclama le professeur.  
  
Une heure plus tard, on était rendu aux cours de mathématiques. Tous les élèves travaillent sur leur cahier de math avant de passer leur examen. La plus stressée de tous, c'est Sandrine. Mais ce n'est pas à cause des exercices mathématiques. C'est quelque chose d'encore plus grave.  
  
- Dans quelques minutes, les agents viendront, interrogeront et captureront, si nécessaire, Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany, Anthony et Stéphanie pour les actes qu'ils ont commis au parc et dans le passé. Mais si jamais ils échappent aux agents et découvrent que c'est moi qui les ai dénoncés, ils ne me parleront plus ou pire, ils voudront se venger. J'espère qu'ils arriveront et qu'ils les arrêtent au plus vite. , pensa Sandrine.  
  
Nadine Yanagisawa, une des amies de Sandrine, remarqua l'air inquiète de son amie.  
  
- Dis, Sandrine, est-ce que ça va ? , demanda la jeune fille aux lunettes. Tu as l'air bien tendue.  
  
- Ah oui ? Eh bien, ça doit être à cause de l'examen qui s'en vient pour bientôt. Tu sais ce que c'est. Plus on travaille dans nos math, plus on est tendu pour l'examen. Il n'y a rien de nouveau dans ça.  
  
- O. K. Si tu le dis.  
  
Le reste du cours se passe sans problèmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux agents, ressemblant aux gardes du corps du président des Etats-Unis, arrivent dans la classe.  
  
- Nous voulons parler à Sakura Gauthier, Tiffany Daidouji, Anthony Hiragisawa, Lionel et Stéphanie Li pour interrogation. , dit le premier agent.  
  
- En quoi consiste cette interrogation ? , demanda M. Térada.  
  
- Mieux vaut que vous le sachez pas. Vous 5, venez nous rejoindre jusqu'à la salle des professeurs ! , s'exclama le deuxième agent.  
  
Ayant une petite idée de ce que les agents veulent savoir au juste mais n'étant pas sûr à 100 %, Sakura, Lionel et leurs amis décident de les suivre pour le moment.  
  
Ils arrivent à la salle des professeurs qui est vide. Les 5 jeunes s'assirent d'un côté d'une table et les agents d'un autre. L'interrogation est sur le point de commencer.  
  
- Bon, commençons l'interrogatoire. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? , demanda le premier agent.  
  
Sakura et les autres se sont décidés de jouer les indécis afin de ne pas attirer d'autres soupçons.  
  
- À vrai dire, non. , répondit la jeune magicienne.  
  
-Eh bien, vous êtes ici parce que nous pensons que vous pourriez nous donner des informations concernant l'attaque au parc d'attractions de Tomoéda hier. , avoua le second agent.  
  
- Et en quoi pourrions-nous être utile dans cette enquête ? , questionna le jeune chinois.  
  
- Nous savons qu'un monstre est apparu dans le parc mystérieusement et il a mis temporairement 100 personnes dans le coma. Le reste des gens se sont enfuis avant d'être les nouvelles victimes de la créature.  
  
- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne. , dit la cousine de Lionel.  
  
- Nous y arrivons. Parmi les 3000 personnes qui se sont échappés à l'attaque du monstre, 8 autres manquaient toujours à l'appel. C'est-à-dire vous cinq et vos 3 amis que deux de nos collègues interrogent au lycée Seijo. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est que qu'est-ce que vous faisiez quand la créature a attaqué ?  
  
- Eh bien, nous nous sommes cachés quelque part dans le parc pour lui échapper. À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas un crime de se cacher. , expliqua la meilleure amie de la magicienne.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça.  
  
Les deux agents ne sont effectivement pas convaincus de cette explication. Ils décident d'utiliser une autre question.  
  
- Bon, essayons une autre question. Où étiez-vous quand un ours en peluche géant attaquait la ville ? Je suppose que vous vous êtes cachés de lui ? , demanda le premier agent.  
  
- Bien sûr. , dit le jeune anglais. Que aurions-nous fait d'autres ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. À toi de me le dire.  
  
- Et que pouvez-vous dire de l'attaque mystérieuse au zoo il y a 3 ans ? , questionna le second agent.  
  
- Et d'une créature électrique qui a failli plonger Tomoéda dans le noir ?  
  
- Et de cette pluie de pétales qui ont presque étouffer tout le monde ?  
  
- Et d'une couche épaisse de glace qui a enseveli temporairement l'aréna de Tomoéda ?  
  
- Et quelques personnes, étudiants et professeurs se soient endormis mystérieusement le même jour ?  
  
- Et que des créatures ailées envahissant Tomoéda ?  
  
- Et qu'un mystérieux incendie d'origine inconnue a failli détruire le centre-ville ?  
  
- Et que la neige tombe au début d'Avril qu'alors au Japon, on en voit rarement ?  
  
- Et que certaines choses se dédoublent sans raison apparente ?  
  
- Et qu'une montagne vivante apparaisse et attaque la ville ?  
  
- Que dire à propos de la pluie qui semblait interminable il y a 2 ans ?  
  
- Et qu'une bicyclette se promène toute seule dans la ville ?  
  
- Et qu'une vague d'eau gigantesque ait failli noyer tout le monde ?  
  
- Et à propos des bulles qui ont kidnappé les gens au parc d'attractions il y a un an ? Que dites-vous de ça ?  
  
Sakura et ses amis prirent un air très nerveux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour essayer de diminuer les soupçons des agents concernant les activités de la jeune magicienne.  
  
- Bon. À en voir votre air nerveux, votre silence vous a trahi. Il n'y a pas de doute. Tous les 5, vous êtes responsables des phénomènes inexpliqués qui ont failli coûté la vie à des milliers de citoyens japonais. , conclu le premier agent.  
  
Cette accusation choqua la jeune magicienne, son amoureux et ses 3 amis. Jamais, on n'osa l'accuser de crimes dont elle ne commettrait jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
- Ce sont de fausses accusations ! Jamais, je n'ai fait de mal à qui que ce soit ! , protesta Sakura.  
  
- C'est un outrage à la justice ! , ajouta Lionel.  
  
- Et puis, Stéphanie n'était pas avec nous il y a 2 ans. Et Anthony, juste un an. , compléta Tiffany.  
  
- Désolé, mais ce sera le juge au cour de votre procès qui décidera de votre sort. , dit le second agent.  
  
Les agents s'apprêtaient à mettre les menottes aux cinq jeunes quand on entendit soudain un cri d'horreur venant de la classe de M. Térada.  
  
- Ce cri venait de la classe de M. Térada. Ça veut dire qu'il y a un problème à l'intérieur. Allons-y !! , s'exclama la jeune magicienne.  
  
Ils se dirigent vers la classe, mais les deux agents les arrêtent dans leur chemin.  
  
- Pas si vite ! Je suis sûr que cette attaque dans cette classe est une autre de tes manigances pour mettre la vie des gens en danger. , dit le premier agent.  
  
- Et puis quoi encore ? , s'impatienta Stéphanie.  
  
- Sakura, toi et les autres, allez aider les élèves et M. Térada dans la classe. Quand à moi et Stéphanie, on va s'occuper de ces deux clowns. , proposa le jeune chinois.  
  
- D'accord. , approuva Sakura.  
  
Sakura, Anthony et Tiffany prirent la fuite tandis que Lionel et Stéphanie combattaient les 2 agents du gouvernement. Kéro et Gothar sortent des poches de chemise d'école de leurs maîtres et reprenaient leurs véritables apparences, celles de fauves ailés. Ils se dirigent vers la classe de M. Térada et espèrent découvrir qu'est-ce que ce soit qui cause ce problème.  
  
En arrivant dans la salle d'étude, ils sont témoins d'un spectacle des plus horribles. Tous les élèves et le professeur gisent inconscients sur le sol, mais ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont juste vidés de leurs énergies. Devant eux se tient le responsable. Il s'agit du démon Kyokotsu tenant une autre boîte absorbeur d'énergie. Ceci mit Sakura dans une colère noire. De quoi à faire bouillir son sang.  
  
- KYOKOTSU !!!!!!!!! , cria Sakura.  
  
Le monstre se tourne et voit la magicienne, ses deux amis et les deux gardiens solaires. Celui-ci se mit à sourire de façon diabolique.  
  
- Tiens, tiens. Si ce n'est pas la petite Sakura et ses petits amis qui veut faire joujou avec moi. Je suis content que tu sois venue. Maintenant que j'ai fait ma collecte d'énergie, je vais pouvoir régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute. Tu as peut-être réussi à me vaincre la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui aurai le dessus sur toi. , dit Kyokotsu.  
  
- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, espèce d'hippopotame mutant. Ce que tu as fait dans la classe de M. Térada, tu vas le payer cher.  
  
- Oh que j'ai peur. La petite magicienne veut me faire mal. Pff. Tes menaces ne me font pas peur. Essaie donc de me toucher, ça ne changera rien. Je suis invincible.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir, gros lourdaud. À L'attaque !!  
  
Kérobéro et Gothar utilisent leurs attaques énergétiques sur le youkaï, qui n'eut aucun effet sur lui évidement. Il assomme les deux félins ailés avec ses coups de poings. Ce fut au tour d'Anthony de combattre. Il utilise son sceptre pour essayer de neutraliser Kyokotsu. Mais comme pour Kérobéro et Gothar, ça n'eut aucun effet. Il le met K.O. avec un coup de pied, sans toutefois le tuer. Tiffany, qui filmait l'action avec son caméscope, met son petit ami à l'abri. Il ne reste plus que Sakura. Elle utilise sa Carte de la Chasse pour essayer de le vaincre. Le petit elfe aux cheveux piquants ressemblant à ceux de la fourrure d'épine d'un porc-épic qui était sortit de la carte tentait de tuer Kyokotsu avec ses rayons mortels. Mais ça n'eut aucun effet évidement.  
  
- Mes rayons n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Mieux vaut se cacher. , dit la Carte de la Chasse.  
  
Le petit elfe redevienne carte et retourne dans la poche de chemise de sa maîtresse. Le youkaï met à terre la jeune magicienne à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Celui-ci se met à rire.  
  
- Pauvres fous. Vos pitoyables attaques n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Je suis invincible. C'est vraiment trop facile. Maintenant, je vais régler ton compte à toi, Sakura. Je vais écraser ta tête avec mon pied droit comme le vulgaire insecte que tu es. , s'exclama Kyokotsu.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à écraser la tête de Sakura quand il ressent soudainement une douleur à son bras gauche. Il était blessé. La jeune magicienne reprit connaissance et voit la blessure au bras du youkaï. Elle découvre alors Lionel en arrière du monstre et son épée couvert un peu du sang du démon. C'est lui qui l'a blessé. Le jeune chinois se dirige vers sa petite amie et l'aide à se relever.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va, Sakura ? , demanda Lionel.  
  
- Oui, je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. , répondit Sakura. Tu as réussi à le blesser. Comment ?  
  
- Avec mon épée, évidement. J'ai essayé de le blesser lors de notre combat au parc d'attractions, mais il a bloqué mon épée avec ses deux mains avant qu'il me mette K.O. Après que moi et Stéphanie ayons enfermés les deux agents dans la salle des professeurs, je suis rendu dans la classe de M. Térada pour essayer de t'aider. En le voyant essayer de t'écraser la tête, j'en ai profité pour lui faire sa blessure au bras afin de te sauver.  
  
- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Lionel. Je t'en suis reconnaissant.  
  
Ensuite, la jeune fille réalise soudain que Kyokotsu n'est qu'invincible aux attaques énergétiques, mais pas face aux lames aiguisées. Elle eut aussitôt une idée. Elle fit appel à deux de ses cartes.  
  
- Cartes du Feu et de l'Épée, je vais appel à vous ! Fusionnez-vous et aidez-moi à vaincre ce terrible ennemi ! , s'exclama Sakura.  
  
Une épée sortait de la première carte et un ange de feu sortit de l'autre. Ils se touchèrent et se fusionnèrent pour former une épée orange à lame enflammée. L'épée dégageait une telle puissance que même le démon ne pouvait nier. Il était même effrayer. (Note : Elle ressemble à celle du Flame Swordsman dans les jeux de cartes Yu-Gi-Oh.)  
  
- Elle a réussi à fusionner deux cartes en même temps. Cette fusion dégage une telle puissance que même moi, j'en ai peur. J'ai comme l'impression que mon compte est fait. , pensa Kyokotsu.  
  
- Kyokotsu, tu as essayé à deux fois de t'en prendre à la vie des gens innocents et tu as tenté de voler leurs énergies. C'est un crime dont je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Ta dernière heure a sonnée. Goûte donc à mon Épée de feu ! , répondit la jeune magicienne.  
  
Elle se dirigeait vers le monstre et, avec une rapidité étonnante, elle le coupe en deux. Le youkaï prononça ses dernières paroles.  
  
- J'ai échoué dans ma mission. Pardonne-moi, STP, Bankotsu. , dit Kyokotsu pour la dernière fois.  
  
Les deux parties de la créature tombaient et ils furent consumés par le feu dégagé de la lame. Ils se désintégrèrent rapidement et ne restait plus rien de Kyokotsu. La boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main se détruit et libère l'énergie qui retourne à leurs propriétaires légitimes. Anthony, Kérobéro et Gothar reprenaient conscience.  
  
- Ouch, ma tête. Où est Kyokotsu ? , demanda le jeune anglais.  
  
- Ouais. Où est-il afin que je lui donne une de ces corrections dont il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier ? , ajouta le gardien solaire jaune.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sakura lui a réglé son compte définitivement. Et j'ai tout filmé. , répondit l'amie de la magicienne.  
  
- Ah oui ? Comment elle a réussi à vaincre Kyokotsu ? , questionna le gardien solaire noir.  
  
- Elle a fusionnée deux cartes pour former une Épée de Feu qui a terrassé d'un seul coup. , expliqua le jeune chinois.  
  
- C'est vrai. J'ai fait cet exploit là. , approuva la jeune fille.  
  
- Ça veut dire qu'une seule chose. Tes pouvoirs se sont beaucoup développés pour que tu réussisses à fusionner deux cartes. Félicitations, Sakura !  
  
- Tu as entendu ? Tu es devenue plus forte qu'avant. Hourra pour Sakura !  
  
- Arrête, Kérobéro. Tu vas me faire rougir.  
  
Mais la célébration fut de courte durée car Stéphanie entrait dans la classe presque affolée.  
  
- Désolé d'interrompre votre joyeuse célébration, mais les deux agents vont bientôt réussir à sortir de la salle des professeurs. Si on ne sauve pas toute de suite et qu'ils voient ce désordre et qu'ils nous mettent ça dans le dos, on risque de faire de la prison pour un assez long temps. , dit la cousine du jeune chinois.  
  
- En plus, comme l'énergie est retournée à leurs légitimes propriétaires, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils reprennent connaissance et qu'ils pensent qu'on a quelque chose avoir avec ça. , ajouta Gothar.  
  
- Je vois. Alors, il n'y a pas d'autres choix. On va devoir prendre la fuite et quitter le Japon. Allons-y. , s'exclama Sakura.  
  
La jeune magicienne et ses amis quittaient l'école en douceur sans trop attirer l'attention des autres élèves et professeurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, les agents réussissent à sortir de la salle des professeurs et se dirigent vers la classe de M. Térada. Ils s'aperçoivent les élèves et le professeur gisant à terre qui reprenait peu à peu consciences. Le second agent questionna un des élèves, Yvan Yamasaki.  
  
- Allez, dis-nous qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette classe. Qui a causé ce désordre ? Est-ce que c'est Sakura qui est responsable de ça ? , questionna le second agent.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un monstre est apparu en brisant le mur de la classe et, qu'ensuite, je me souviens de rien d'autre. Oh, ma tête. , répondit l'élève.  
  
Le second agent rejoint son partenaire qui reçoit un message venant de son cellulaire.  
  
- Je viens de recevoir un message venant de l'autre équipe. Une chose similaire s'est produite au Lycée Seijo et les suspects Thomas Gauthier, Mathieu Tsukishiro et Samantha Akisuki se sont sauvés après l'incident. , affirma le premier agent.  
  
- Alors, il n'y a pas de doute. Sakura Gauthier, son frère Thomas et leurs amis sont responsables des phénomènes inexpliqués qui ont failli coûter la vie aux citoyens de Tomoéda.  
  
- Il nous plus reste plus qu'à faire notre rapport à M. Michihiko et, très bientôt, nous les capturerons et les enfermerons afin qu'ils ne commettent plus leurs méfaits aux pauvres gens innocents.  
  
- À moins qu'ils ne quittent le pays. Allons au bureau du gouvernement japonais et faisons notre rapport à M. Michihiko.  
  
Ils quittent l'école Tomoéda afin de se rendre au bureau du gouvernement japonais pour faire leur rapport à leur chef.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura et ses amis retournaient dans la maison des Gauthier, après avoir passé chez Tiffany, Anthony et les Li pour amener quelques affaires dans leurs fuites afin d'échapper au agents du gouvernement. En entrant dans la maison, ils aperçoivent Thomas, Mathieu et Samantha à l'intérieur.  
  
- Thomas, Mathieu, Samantha ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? , demanda la jeune magicienne.  
  
- Eh bien, on prépare nos affaires car les agents pensent qu'on est responsable des phénomènes inexpliqués qui sont produits depuis 3 ans et cherchent à nous enfermer en prison. , dit Thomas.  
  
- Commençons par le commencement. Ce fut d'abord une excellente journée d'école avec Mathieu et mon p'tit Thomas Chéri. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à que deux agents du gouvernement arrivent et nous emmène dans la salle des profs pour nous interroger. On essayait de jouer les indécis, mais les agents n'y ont pas cru un seul but. Ils pensent qu'on essayait de cacher notre culpabilité concernant les phénomènes inexpliqués. Ensuite, on entendit un cri d'horreur venant de notre classe. Après avoir réussi à enfermer les agents dans la salle des professeurs, Mathieu et moi avions repris notre véritable apparence, on arrive dans notre classe et on découvre qu'une fille démone nommée Jakotsu a absorbée tout l'énergie des élèves et du professeur à l'aide d'une boîte, la même que celle qu'avait Kyokotsu. Après une longue bataille, on a réussit à lui enlever la boîte, à la briser et à rendre l'énergie à leurs légitimes propriétaires. La youkaï s'est sauvée avant qu'on n'ait pu s'occuper d'elle. On s'est sauvé aussitôt avant que les agents sortent de leur ''prison'' et nous arrête pour le désastre que Jakotsu a fait. Et c'est ainsi qu'on est arrivé là pour chercher des affaires dans notre fuite. , expliqua Samantha.  
  
- Incroyable. Sachez qu'on a vécu la même chose sauf que c'était Kyokotsu et que Sakura a réussit à vaincre sans problème. , répondit Gothar.  
  
- Ah oui ? Comment elle a fait ça ? , demanda Mathieu.  
  
- Elle a réussi à fusionner deux cartes pour former une Épée de Feu qui a découpé le monstre en deux et à le désintégrer instantanément. Ses pouvoirs se sont grandement développés.  
  
- Eh bien, Sakura, on peut dire que tu n'as pas fini de nous étonner.  
  
- Merci du compliment, Thomas. Bon, maintenant, on va finir de ramasser le strict nécessaire pour notre fuite avant que les agents nous retrouvent et nous capturent. Ensuite, on ira à l'aéroport pour aller à n'importe quel pays pourvu qu'on reste éloignés des agents pour un certain moment. Avez- vous des suggestions de pays qu'on pourrait aller ?  
  
- Et si on allait en Alaska ? J'ai envie de filmer les magnifiques paysages de ce pays nordique des Etats-Unis. Surtout que j'ai apporté beaucoup de mes cassettes pour l'aventure qu'on va vivre. , suggéra l'amie de la magicienne.  
  
Tout le monde eut la goutte de manga en arrière de leur tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille approuva l'idée de son amie.  
  
- C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eue. C'est décidé. Notre destination : Alaska. Mais avant de partir là-bas, préparons nos affaires. , s'exclama Sakura.  
  
Nos amis préparent leurs affaires pour vivre l'aventure la plus inattendue de leur vie, surtout qu'ils doivent fuir les agents gouvernementaux qui les accusent faussement d'attentat à la vie de gens innocents. Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu non révélé, Bankotsu reçoit la visite d'une femme youkaï qui lui ressemble étrangement physiquement, excepté pour ses cheveux coiffés en petite queue de cheval et les 2 lignes verticales sur ses joues.  
  
- Ah, ma chère sœur jumelle Jakotsu. Comme je suis content de te revoir. Comment s'est passée ta mission ? , demanda le youkaï  
  
- Mal. J'ai échoué dans ma mission à cause d'un jeune homme, d'un ange et d'une fille démone qui ont pris ma boîte et l'ont brisé, libérant l'énergie que j'ai récoltée pour notre maître Naraku. , répondit Jakotsu. Mais j'ai peur que j'ai a t'annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
- Et quelle est cette autre mauvaise nouvelle ?  
  
- Kyokotsu est mort. Je l'ai vu tué par une jeune fille qui utilise d'étranges pouvoirs alors qu'il récoltait l'énergie pour notre maître. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Sakura.  
  
En entendant ce nom, il se rappelle que Kyokotsu lui a parlé de cette même fille qui a fait échouer sa mission. Maintenant, cette magicienne a réussi à vaincre un de ses meilleurs hommes. Il n'avait pas peur. Cependant, il commençait à être inquiet.  
  
- Pourrais-tu me laisser seul un moment ? Je voudrais réfléchir.  
  
- Très bien, mon cher frère jumeau.  
  
Jakotsu laisse son frère seul sans sa salle. Il est plongé dans ses réflexions.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai. Cette Sakura a réussi à vaincre un de mes meilleurs hommes. Elle risque d'être une menace encore plus dangereuse pour nous que Inuyasha si jamais elle réussit à nous vaincre tous les 6, y comprit ma sœur et moi. J'espère que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il faut que je me calme. Je suis le plus fort des 7 Sept Mercenaires Assassins. Un jour, je croiserai le chemin de Sakura et ses amis, je les tuerai et j'utiliserai leur os comme trophée dans ma salle. Cependant, je dois bientôt informer Naraku de la situation.  
  
Générique de fin : Yoru No Uta interprété par : Iwao Jonko  
  
Fin du Chapitre 02  
  
Voilà. Le chapitre 02 est fait. J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé. Après avoir lu ce chapitre, vous vous demander sûrement pourquoi Jakotsu est une fille et est sœur de Bankotsu alors que, originalement, Jakotsu est un homme et qu'il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Bankotsu ? La réponse est simple. J'ai changé certains détails sur Jakotsu car je trouve, selon certains sites Internet, il a l'air plus d'une femme qu'un homme. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire de lui une femme. Et j'ai aussi fait de Jakotsu la sœur de Bankotsu, car je trouve que Jakotsu et Bankotsu, physiquement, se ressemblent étrangement. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ? On se revoit au prochain chapitre : La Fille Dragon Hanyo ! Bienvenue Dans L'Équipe, Lika ! À bientôt. (  
  
Francis Doyon 


End file.
